


Spectres

by TheUTAUNerd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUTAUNerd/pseuds/TheUTAUNerd
Summary: It's been months since it happened. Since the house became so quiet.But if that's true, then why does he still feel him there?





	Spectres

It had been months since a speeding car in the rain destroyed his life, taking the one person who'd ever shown him love. His childhood had been a mess, that was why he became a therapist - he wanted to help others in the situation he had been. When Emile finally told him about his childhood, the cartoon-loving man had been enveloped in the warmest, most comforting hug he had ever experienced (and had to swear later to never mention that he had experienced it). He'd never feel that again. 

Emile had returned to work as soon as he could get out of bed without breaking down. He may give the façade of steadfast courage with his patients, but even a therapist can be incredibly fragile. When he did return, many of his long term patients had hugged him and told him that they were there for him. It meant the world to him that he had people to help him. There were many nights where he'd had dinner with Larry and Dot, discussing work and future plans, many days where he'd gone out to see new films with Corbin and Sloane. There were times he and Elliott had gone out to the bar and discussed love lives, and he couldn't count the amount of times he'd been beaten by Kai at video games. 

But there was still a large hole where his heart had been, despite them helping him to heal. He was still their therapist, there was only so much he could rely on them for. Whenever he heard the swerve of brakes or the sound of rain against the window, be it real or only dreaming, he broke down completely, having to go through every method he knew to eventually calm down. Even the smell of coffee, or the sight of Starbucks, put him in a very low mood for the rest of the day. He hated being so weak, but he couldn't blame himself. He'd had many patients dealing with the death of a partner, and they'd all acted a similar way to him. 

The last thing Emile had ever done with him was fight. A stupid argument, about whose turn it was to unload the dishwasher, but they'd both had bad days and Remi left to go to Starbucks and calm down. Emile had done the same, watching Steven Universe to cook off. But the rain. As Remi walked down the street to their apartment, a car drove way too fast for the corner. The rain made the road more slippery. The car couldn't brake in time and Remi couldn't get out of the way. Since that day, time had passed by painfully slow, and there were many times Emile had considered joining his boyfriend. Especially when they found an engagement ring in Remi's pocket. The ring that was currently around Emile's neck on a chain. But there were too many people that needed him, too many people who cared. He couldn't do it to them. He knew that Remi wouldn't want him to. 

So Emile found himself here, sat on the side of a bridge. He was never going to jump or let himself fall. It was just a small bridge with a pleasant view and quiet atmosphere. The perfect place to think. He'd told the others where he was, just in case. He didn't want them to worry. Besides, he wasn't alone. Remi was by side, as he always was. The two were talking about some random fact Emile had found. Remi was adamant that is was fake, and Emile agreed. But he wouldn't give Remi the satisfaction. He may be dead, but Remi was still the cocky little shit Emile fell in love with.

"Why did you decide to stay, Rem...?" Emile quietly asked. He felt the other wrap his arms around him, a warmth, but no weight.

"I couldn't leave you behind, could I? Besides, heaven is boring! No video games!" He groaned, earning a laugh. 

"If the others were here, they'd call me insane." 

"You already are. You agreed to go on a date with me. So embrace the insanity." 

Emile nodded. He knew that they couldn't stay like this forever, but for the moment, he'd enjoy being in the presence of spectres, the solace of his own mind and the ghostly form of his fiancé holding him in a silent embrace.


End file.
